Conventional attempts to improve the subwoofer response of audio systems include reducing the weight of the speaker driver (e.g., a cone). By reducing the mass that must be pushed by the driver's magnetic field, the cone can travel back and forth faster. Such a design accomplishes a very limited boost in impulse response, but requires expensive materials to construct a strong, yet lightweight cone for use in producing large impulses.
Other conventional attempts to improve the subwoofer response of audio systems include increasing the treble frequencies of an incoming audio signal. Such a design accomplishes a very limited amount of “punch” in a larger driver, but produces many unwanted frequencies in the subwoofer driver, thereby reducing overall sound production quality.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through the comparison of such systems with some aspects of some embodiments according to the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.